Old Friend
by DoctorSherlockLove
Summary: An old friend of Sherlock's comes to visit and it helps move things along.


**Just an interesting little idea that popped up in this crazy mind of mine. It could be weirder but I limited myself.**

* * *

It was early spring and things were finally okay in Baker Street. Sherlock had come back a few months back and John had finally forgiven him to the point he doesn't want to punch him in the face every time he sees him.

Sherlock was home and currently seeing what would happen to different pieces of flesh when they meet a mixture of chemicals. The kitchen reeked of it and he knew John would give him a good scolding because of it. The doorbell rang, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Go away!" Sherlock defiantly wasn't in the mood for visitors today. But this guy was persistent. It rang again. And then a third.

"Fine! I'm coming! Just stop the infuriating noise!" He got up to go see who had the right mind to interrupt him. He had forgotten that Mrs. Hudson had left as he walked past her part of the flat. "What?!"

"Sherly!"

Sherlock would have slammed the door right in the man's face but he couldn't. A smile broke out in a smile and he was glad he made the trip. "Tom. What brings you here?"

"A man can't stop by to see an old friend. That's a shame. I hope you can forgive me." Tom smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"Always. Come in. Just up the stairs. How did you know I lived here by the way?" Sherlock walked up the stairs with Tom at his feet.

"How could anyone not? You're all over the news and internet. It wasn't exactly hard. I'm in town for a play and I figured I say hello." Tom smiled and sat down on the couch as Sherlock went into the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them.

Sherlock made the tea and still remembered the way Tom took it back from university days. He got the tray out and walked over to place it on the coffee table. It was surprisingly clean for the flat. "So tell me. What's going on?"

Tom went into a big exaggeration of the play he is currently a part of and about this guy he met. Their tea went cold but they didn't care. They were enjoying each other's company. They haven't talked since the summer after they got out of school. The door downstairs opened and closed with a bang and the sound of shuffling made it's way up the stairs. John was home.

"Sherlock! I picked up some milk and other stuff on my way home. There better not be any body parts in the fridge... Oh. I didn't know you had company." John placed the bags on the floor by the door and took his jacket off.

"John. This is Tom Hiddleston. An old university buddy of mine. He's in town for a play he's in and stopped by to say hello." Sherlock smiled and picked the used cups and brought them to the kitchen.

"it's nice to meet a friend of Sherlock's." John walked over and stuck his hand out.

Tom took his hand and shook it fiercely. "It's nice to meet another person who can stand to live in these conditions." They laughed and fell into some small talk.

"by the way, Sherlock. I hope you know I want that flesh out of the kitchen and the counter and table cleaned too." John sat down in his chair and watched as Tom relaxed into the couch.

Sherlock scowled and went on making another batch of tea. As the water started to boil, he decided to put the groceries, that John had picked up, away. Once the tea was done he brought it out and sat in his chair, right across of John. Sherlock talked about the days back when he spheres a dorm with Tom and about the crazy adventures he went on with John.

Today was the day the doorbell rang the most as it went off downstairs. John got up and made his way down the flight of stairs. "Hello?"

"Hello, Johnny!"

John tried to slam the door but a foot blocked the way. The man pushed the door further in.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest? Plus someone here and waiting for me." Jim walked in and strutted up the stairs, leaving John with his jaw dropped.

"Wait. What?" John went up the stairs to see Jim siting nice and cozy next to Tom. Sherlock seemed fine and smiled as Tom kissed Jim on the head and wrapped him up tighter against him. "What the HELL is going on?!"

Sherlock stood up and gripped onto his flatmate's shoulders. "Tom is dating Jim and has been for two and a half years now. He invited him over for us to chat."

"But that man tried to kill me, made you jump off a building, which crushed me by the way, and ruined my life." John was shaking and his face got beet red.

"I know John. But he has changed and has promised he has changed. He said he would never do anything to compromise his relationship with Tom." Sherlock lead him over to his chair and made him sit down. "It's all fine."

John still couldn't believe what was going on in front of him. His best friend, someone he just met, and his enemy all sitting together and chatting. It seemed wrong.

"I'm sorry, John. When I met Jim. I didn't know about his past but he broke down a couple months after we started dating. He told me about everything he had done and wish it could all go away. I told him everyone has baggage but it doesn't matter to me. He promised he would never go back." Tom grabbed hold of Jim's hand and kissed the knuckles.

John could see the love in their eyes and knew how true their relationship was. And to be honest. He was slightly jealous. He wished he could have someone like that.

"But tell me, John. How long have you and Sherlock been dating?"

If John had been drinking his tea, it would have been spat out everywhere. "I'm sorry. What? No. We aren't dating. We friends and flatmates."

Tom frowned. "But I can see the love in both of your eyes when you guys talk. When you just look at each other, it's completely obvious. I can tell."

Sherlock sat with his face stone still. Not an expression to be seen. But he sat and listened to Tom's thoughts.

John took in what was said. He secretly, maybe, felt something for his friend but Sherlock said before he was married to his work and doesn't deal with relationships. "No, I'm sorry."

Sherlock stood. "John, I need to talk to you. Please." He made his may out into the hallway and waited for John to join him.

"What is it, Sherlock?" John closed the door behind him and leaned up against it.

Sherlock had stepped closer and grasped John's head, bending down till their lips met in a messy heat. He felt the other man freeze but slowly ease into the kiss. The bite on his lower lip encouraged him to continue. John pulled away, gasping for breath.

"We should probably head back in there before they get ideas."

"Yeah. Of course. We wouldn't want that would we?" Sherlock opened the door and allowed John to enter before him. When they walked in they were stopped by the scene that was occurring on the couch. Jim was lying on top of Tom in a mix of kissing and groping. Sherlock didn't know how to handle this situation to be honest but he made note when John cleared his throat.

"Anyone want more tea?" John went to the kitchen to start a new batch and grabbed a plate with a couple of biscuits.

Sherlock watched the two as they scrabbled to get some distance between each other. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as Jim fell off of the couch and onto the floor. He went to help John. As he went past he placed a small kiss on the blonde head. A red hue made its way up the neck and onto the cheeks.

John leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil. "Tell me, Sherlock. Where do you want this to go? I don't want my heart to be played with just for an experiment. I really do like you and I want this but if you truly don't. I don't want to waste my time." John crossed his arms, wanting an answer.

Sherlock grabbed his wrist and looked into those eyes that could hold a gaze forever. He felt the pulse elevate rapidly. "Oh, John. I do want this. I have for awhile. I'm just not good with relationships and feelings. I didn't know how to approach this. But I knew I had to try. All those times, you saying you weren't gay and that we weren't a couple. It made me rethink everything. You were the only one who wasn't afraid, you joined me and made me human. The person I am today. I like the idea of being with you." Sherlock took a deep breath. "I love you, John and I want you to know that I always will."

John felt something hit his cheek and I realized he had been crying. Sherlock actually loved him and wanted to try something with him that he wasn't exactly familiar with. The first day he had met him, he said he was married to his work, which John could say he was slightly upset with, but here he was. In front of him, telling John his feelings. John grabbed the curly headed man and pulled him into a more meaningful kiss than the one in the hallway.

Sherlock gasped as the tug of his hair brought pleasure to his body.

John took this advantage and let his tongue make his way between those perfect bow lips. Before it could lead anywhere more, a cough interrupted them. In the doorway, Tom stood smirking.

"Now, it's a bit rude to interrupt us but have your own little snog fest in here." Tom stepped a little closer and crossed his arms, having the look of 'I told you so'.

John blushed and looked down at his feet. Sherlock on the other hand poured the tea into four mugs and grabbed the biscuit, bringing them to the sitting room.

John followed with Tom at his side.

"Guess what these little love birds were doing."

Jim smirked and laughed. "I guess I lost the bet." He took his wallet out and handed over the money, which Tom took and a big grin on his face.

John smiled at the relationship and knew he had that to look forward to. "Alright, alright. But don't go spreading it around please. I don't know how I feel about the entire world knowing just yet." He watched as Sherlock nodded in agreement.

"We are completely fine with that. Our lips are sealed." Tom stood up and helped Jim up as well. "We should probably get going. And leave you guys some privacy." Jim smirked and they headed to the door. "It was very nice to see you again, Sherlock. The same to meet you, John."

"Bye Sherly, Johnny."

Both grimaced at the nicknames but were glad to have some peace and quiet in the flat.

"Sherlock."

"Yes, John?"

"I love you too."

"I know."

A gentle environment filled 221B and it was like that for years to come. Of course, until little Hamish came to town.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! It helps me with these stories.**


End file.
